Mon Chevalier
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Arthur n'en peut plus de voir la peine teinté les yeux de son mari quand il doit lui rappeler, encore, l'horrible vérité.


Titre : **Mon Chevalier**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Arthur est en train de lire un compte-rendu de la police, celle qui implique son client dans une histoire de voie de fait. Un divorce qui tourne très mal en somme, surtout depuis que son client fait tout pour récupérer sa future ex-femme. Ce dossier n'a rien d'exaltant, en fait il ne fait qu'irriter les nerfs d'Arthur qui est déjà assez tendus depuis quelques mois.

Il est en train de se frotter vigoureusement les paupières, il lutte contre la fatigue depuis qu'il a quitté son domicile. Il ne dort plus très bien depuis quelques temps. Il redresse la tête quand il entend son téléphone vibrer contre son bureau en bois. Il attrape directement son téléphone quand il aperçoit le nom de son mari, une boule dans son estomac se forme au même instant.

« Merlin ? »

« Ar-Arthur, » Merlin a du mal à parler, « Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis perdu. »

Merlin est en train de paniquer.

L'état de Merlin s'est dégradé depuis quelques temps. Au début, il avait pensé à une dépression puis Arthur a comprit que c'était plus grave que ça.

Merlin avait toujours eu la tête en l'air. Il oubliait constamment des choses. C'était mignon dans un premier temps, puis c'est vite devenu handicapant. Merlin se répétait sans arrêt, ou il ne savait plus comment préparer son plat préféré. Ensuite, il a commencé à éprouver des difficultés à son travail. Il ne comprenait plus les conversations. Merlin pensait que c'était dû au surmenage. Mais un soir, il a téléphoné en panique à Arthur car il ne se souvenait plus comment rentrer chez eux.

« Où est Gwen ? » Demande Arthur, très calmement, même si un sentiment complexe lui malaxe désagréablement les tripes.

« G-gwen ? »

Au son de sa voix, Arthur comprend que Merlin ne sait pas de qui il sagit. _Merde !_

Arthur se lève et il se dirige vers le porte manteau de son bureau où il décroche sa veste. « Bon d'accord, » Arthur souffle pour ne pas perdre son sang froid. Il est important qu'il puisse calmer Merlin, « Tu vas m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis, » Arthur entend Merlin qui inspire profondément à l'autre bout du fil, sa respiration est tremblante. « Décris moi l'endroit où tu te trouves. » Arthur sort de son bureau, le portable collé à l'oreille, la veste dans l'autre main. Il frappe à la porte de Léon avant de l'ouvrir.

« Il y a tellement de monde, » la voix de Merlin est serrée. Il n'aime pas la foule, plus depuis que la maladie s'est déclarée. « Il y a des livres. Partout. Des murs entiers, sur plusieurs étages à balcon. Les vitres sont immenses. »

Arthur laisse son mari parler au bout du fil, il n'a pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il sait où il se trouve. Il éloigne légèrement son téléphone et il dit tout bas à Léon : « C'est Merlin. Je dois y aller. »

Léon est assis derrière son bureau.

Il connaît Arthur et Merlin depuis des années maintenant. C'est un ami proche du couple. Il était là le jour de leur mariage, le témoin d'Arthur. Il a toujours été là, même quand il a fallu épauler Arthur le jour où le diagnostique est tombé.

On pense avoir le temps nécessaire, on pense qu'on pourra toujours partager des moments avec ceux qu'on aime. Et un jour tout s'arrête. Le monde d'Arthur s'est effondré quand le médecin a prononcé les mots _Alzheimer précoce._

« Vas-y. » Dit-il simplement avec un regard plein de sympathie.

Arthur rapproche son téléphone et il dit : « Reste où tu es, j'arrive. » Et il raccroche. Aussi vite, son téléphone sonne à nouveau. C'est Gwen à présent, la garde malade de Merlin, devenue une amie aujourd'hui.

« Arthur, Merlin n'est plus là. J'étais dans le jardin. Il m'aidait à mettre sécher le linge quand il m'a dit qu'il -»

Elle est paniquée et il comprend pourquoi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il vient de m'appeler. Je vais le chercher. » La rassure Arthur en atteignant l'ascenseur.

« Oh seigneur, merci. Pardon Arthur, je- »

« C'est bon Gwen, » coupe Arthur en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle est tellement désolée mais Arthur ne lui en veut pas. Il s'est déjà retrouvé à sa place.

Un jour, alors qu'ils faisaient des courses, Arthur avait détaché son attention de son mari, juste quelques secondes, pour comparer la puissance de deux ordinateurs portables. Il en avait besoin d'un nouveau, et alors qu'il venait de faire son choix, il avait relevé la tête et Merlin n'était plus là. Arthur s'était senti prit d'effroi, et il avait abandonné son caddie pour se rendre immédiatement à la caisse centrale. Il avait expliqué la situation, en demandant à l'agent de sécurité en chef de se montrer indulgent car Merlin pouvait se montrer agressif quand il était désorienté. Et Arthur avait bien fait, car Merlin était en train de s'emporter sur un réassortisseur de rayon qui l'empêchait de sortir par le dépôt du magasin quand on l'avait retrouvé.

A moins d'enfermer Merlin, Arthurl ne pourrait jamais empêcher ce genre de situation.

Maintenant, il roule vite pour se rendre dans la grande bibliothèque. Il se gare rapidement devant l'entrée, se moquant bien d'être à l'arrêt sur une zone où le stationnement est interdit. Il grimpe rapidement les marches qui mènent à l'immense hall de la _British Library._ Il n'a pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver Merlin. Il se trouve au même endroit que le jour de leur rencontre. Inconsciemment, les pas de son mari l'ont conduit dans cet endroit riche en émotion.

Quand il l'aperçoit, il se précipite vers lui. « Merlin ! »

« Arthur, Arthur, je…je… » Merlin se lève, il est en total panique. Il a du mal à respirer car il retient ses larmes, et qu'il essaie de ne pas céder à la terrible angoisse qui l'englue. Arthur se rapproche de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sa main se pose tendrement à l'arrière de sa nuque, pour le tenir tout contre lui, en sécurité, dans une étreinte où il ne se sentira jamais perdu.

« Chut, Merlin. Ca va. Je suis là. »

« J'avais si peur. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici. » Il se détache d'Arthur, confus.

C'est peut-être ça le plus difficile. Merlin a conscience de son état. Merlin comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais il finit toujours par oublier la maladie. A chaque fois, Arthur doit lui expliquer. Et à chaque fois, son cœur se brise de voir la détresse dans le regard de son amant. Combien de fois Arthur n'a-t-il pas entendu, les lamentations de son mari : _je suis comme ma mère ?_ ou _Tu n'as pas à supporter tout ça, quitte moi_ ou _Je te demande pardon, je ne savais pas._

Mais aujourd'hui, Arthur n'a pas la force d'expliquer les choses à Merlin. Il ne veut plus voir la détresse dans son regard bleuté.

Merlin est ici, dans ce lieu particulier, et il doit y avoir une raison. Merlin doit forcément se souvenir, et c'est pour cela qu'il est ici. Arthur veut y croire.

« Moi, je sais. » Il prend la main de Merlin et il le guide vers la rangée de livres en face d'eux. « Regarde, c'est la section mythe et légende. C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré. Tu te souviens ? » Demande Arthur plein d'espoir. Mais Merlin ne dit rien. Son corps se crispe. Il a l'air encore plus confus.

« Ar-Arthur, j'ai peur. Je veux rentrer. »

« Attends, je sais que tu peux le faire. » Insiste Arthur qui observe une rangée de livre avant d'en prendre un sur l'étagère.

« S'il te plait, » supplie Merlin qui est sur le point de craquer, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Le Graal et la table ronde, » Arthur vient de lire le titre. Puis il ouvre le livre et il continue avec la première page : « On dit qu'un abbé du XIIIe siècle réveilla ses moines endormis pendant son prêche avec ces quelques mots- »

Arthur relève subitement la tête car il est interrompu par Merlin : « _Il y eut jadis un roi nommé Arthur..._ »

Il n'ose pas y croire. « C'est ça. Oui, Merlin. C'est ça. »

« Je me souviens que tu… » Merlin hésite, il fronce les sourcils dans la réflexion, ses souvenirs sont comme insaisissables. « …tu étais debout sur ce gros volume que tu utilisais comme un marche-pied, et j'ai commencé à m'énerver parceque…parceque… »

« Parceque tu voulais ce livre et que c'était un manque total de respect. » L'aide Arthur, avec un énorme sourire d'encouragement pour Merlin. Il lui prend la main.

« Je t'ai traité…d'abruti. »

Arthur n'a jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre l'insulte. « Oui, ton abruti. Et je t'ai aimé dés le premier regard. »

Arthur l'aime tellement, tellement…

Merlin se sent mieux. Son regard est moins hagard. Sa respiration est plus calme. Son corps moins tendu.

Arthur a réussi à l'orienter dans l'espace et le temps. Merlin sait à présent où il se trouve.

« Mon chevalier, » murmure Merlin à Arthur.

« Je t'aimerai toujours, ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Jamais, » répète Merlin avec conviction. Il se cramponne si fort à cette idée. Il veut tellement tenir sa promesse.

 **FIN.**

 **Comme d'habitude, pas de bêta...et je n'en cherche pas, même si il est évident que je ne suis pas une reine de l'orthographe, et encore moins de la conjugaison. Je m'en excuse.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que j'écris toujours des histoires tristes, ou douce amer...mais c'est le reflet de ma vie. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime mon quotidien, même si parfois j'aimerais que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le vivre à ma place.**

 **Demain, Lundi, bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent le boulot.**


End file.
